A number of vehicles have one or more autonomous features. For example, an autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no user input. It does so by using sensors such as radar, lidar, image sensors, and the like. Autonomous vehicles further use information from global positioning systems (GPS) technology, navigation systems, vehicle-to-vehicle communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure technology, and/or drive-by-wire systems to navigate the vehicle.
In certain circumstances it may be desirable for improved operation of vehicles. For example, in certain circumstances, an alignment of one of the sensors may be altered from an original alignment, thus causing the sensed data to be altered. In these circumstances, it may be desirable to re-align the sensor. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for automatic adjusting of an alignment of a sensor of the vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.